


Trying Something New

by ButtonPastel



Series: Dib in Drag [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Crossdressing, Dib & Gaz are twins, Dib and Keef are childhood friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gaz and Keef are dating in this, M/M, Older Dib (Invader Zim), POV Dib (Invader Zim), Professor Membrane Tries to Be a Better Parent, Reverse Trans Dib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonPastel/pseuds/ButtonPastel
Summary: I’ve seen a lot of Trans Dib(female-male). But, what about Reverse Trans Dib(male-female)?(inspired by BichCarito’s Lady Milkshake).
Relationships: Dib & Keef (Invader Zim), Gaz/Keef(Invader Zim)
Series: Dib in Drag [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963792
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Introduction

In every way, I knew I was different…

I was a “normal” kid. I loved to play with toy aliens… reading about cryptids. I was “normal”...  
Well… AS “normal as I could get.  
But, there was one thing that caught my attention…  
Girls played with princesses instead.

And… Princesses are cute…  
Princesses wear pretty dresses; they’re always nice and elegant. They are good mannered, flirtatious, soft, beautiful… everything. They always have knights who always come to save them.  
But… this is what TRULY made me different…

Boys want to become knights…  
But… But… I wanted to be a princess... I still do. Because like princesses, I want a knight.

But… What I feel ISN’T normal… It’s disgusting.  
My desire that I have to be someone’s princess… and to feel just like one…  
Must disappear.

Nobody must know the truth, not even my family... for their sake…  
And for what people might do to me.

So… The best thing that I can do… is forget. And stop trying to be something I’m not. Stop hoping for the impossible. I can’t be a princess… just the “crazy” kid.

I will never have the chance to make my dreams come true...


	2. Birthday Invite

“You are cordially invited to the annual ball of Science & Fashion for the 20th birthday of Keef Cooksey and the 18th birthday of Dib & Gaz Membrane. On March 30”

Dib looked at the invitation with a raised eyebrow. Dib looked at his dad making his super toast and asked, “Why are we getting an invitation to our own party?” Professor looked at his son sitting at the table and guessed, “Maybe it’s because Keef wanted you to know that the party is being planned.” “But are we really going?” Professor was taken aback by this question and looked at Dib in shock. “Son… Keef is your best friend and a friend of the family. Why don’t you want to go this year?”

Dib avoided the question by pointing out, “Even though Keef is my best friend, he can act insane sometimes. Even crazier than me.” “Oh Dib… don’t say that! He’s a man in love!” Professor Membrane nervously scratched his head as he said, “He has good reasons to want to kill Gaz… hehe… Y-yes…” Dib looked unamused as Professor Membrane continued, “ Besides, your forgien green friend is invited and Gaz is excited to go...” Dib froze when Zim was mentioned. Who invited him?! “You, Keef, and Gaz always have fun… I’m sure you’ll have just as much fun this year.” Dib groaned and got off his chair as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Whatever… I don’t really want to go to that stupid ball.”

Professor Membrane’s “face” filled with worry as he asked, “Eh? Son… Are you sure?” Dib waved his hand as he headed towards the stairs. “You know I hate big crowds and silly stuff like “balls”. You and Gaz can go without me... I have better things to do.” Professor Membrane sighs as he says, “Well in that case, you should go tell him personally. He asked for your help with the party preparations. Since it WAS going to be your party.”

Dib’s pupils shrunk as he realized... he’s fucked. “D-Dad! He will rip my head off!” Professor Membrane sassily responds, “You should have thought of that before deciding not to go. Now chop-chop, Keef had called 5 times today.” Dib sighs and leaves the house as he thought, “Oh man, Keef is gonna kill me!”


	3. Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last 2 chapters are for an adorable friend known as Snuggles.  
> Happy Birthday Snuggs!!! ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎

Dib walked through the backyard of Keef’s mansion as he thought of what to say. “Ah man, there is NO way I’ll be able to tell him and leave without a broken bone.” When Dib made it to the garden, he saw a very pissed and stressed Keef looking over the party decorations. Dib takes a deep breath before approaching Keef. Keef turns around towards Dib’s direction and his face slightly brightens. “Oh? Hey Dib! Um… Where’s Gaz?” Dib raises his eyebrow at the question. “Um, What do you mean?” Keef’s eyebrows furrowed saying, “Gaz said she was gonna help with the birthday decorations.” Dib says, “Gaz left yesterday for a Bloaty’s Gaming Convention. She said she would be back within a week.”

Keef pupils shrank and he forms his scariest glares as his face starts to turn red. “WHAAAAAAAATTTTTT???!!!” Dib body starts to shake as he shuts his eyes and covers his face, saying, “I DIDN’T KNOW GAZ SAID SHE WAS COMING TO HELP. I SWEAR! DAD SAID YOU CALLED FOR ONLY ME! I DIDN’T KNOW!!!” “B-But… I called for both of you…” Dib opens one eye and sees Keef’s eyes start to swell up with tears and collapses on his knees. Dib looks in shock and dashes to Keef’s side as he starts to sob his eyes out. “Keef! I-I don’t know why Gaz would lie either, but… Hey! She will technically be coming back 5 weeks before the birthday party! Just in time to help with the decorations!” “I-I know!!! That’s not why I’m crying!!!” Dib raises a brow and asks, “Why ARE you crying?” Keef hics and sniffles and explains, “It’s the fact of how distant Gaz is lately! She spends less time with me! And when she does, she doesn’t even talk to me! It’s nice that she still plays with me and cuddles with me… But, it’s like she’s starting to care more about her games than me! I don’t get it… Does she not love me anymore? Did I do something wrong?”

Dib frowns at Keef’s assumption and says, “Keef, that’s not true. She loves you as much as you love her. You’re all she ever talks about! There’s no WAY she’ll stop loving you all the sudden after a love as long as our childhood.” Keef sniffles and says, “That’s true. But at the same time, this happens in most relationships.” Keef sighs and says, “It hurts knowing that someone you love is so far away from you.” Dib looks down and mumbles, “Well, at least the person you love loves you back.” Keef perks up in surprise as Dib forms the same look on his face. Keef looks at Dib and asks, “Dibby?... Is there a girl who you like?” Dib’s brows furrow and looks away answering, “Tsk… A girl? Neh… Isn’t important! I shouldn’t talk about this with you…” Keef huffs thinking, ‘So rude’

Dib sighs and grumbles, “By the way, thanks for inviting me to that birthday ball, but I’m not coming. So… have fun…” Dib jolts as Keef has a sudden look for anger on his face. “WHAT DID YOU SAY?! PLEBEIAN, how DARE you!” Dib’s body shakes as he frantically waves hands around and says, “AAAAHH N-NO! Don’t get it wrong! I-I hate parties… That’s all!” Keef huffs and says, “Liar! You’ve LOVED parties since you were a little kid! You even crash almost every party you weren’t invited to! Is it because you don’t have a partner to dance??” Dib’s face turns, “THAT ISN’T IT!! Zim was somehow invited and is coming along with Gaz and my dad! If they’re coming then that’s okay, right??” Keef crosses his arms and puffs his cheeks and says, “Maybe your childhood enemy got a date before you and you’re embarrassed!”

Dib growls as his body starts to shake, face turning red and his jaw starts to clench. Dib suddenly barks out, “Zim can dance with any stupid, gross thot! I don’t care! He’s just as much as a thot anyway!” Keef perks up, “oh?” Keef starts to grin and stands to lean over Dib. “I see… You aren’t jealous of Zim… But, of the girls who want to dance with him~” Dib makes a peeping sound, face turning bright pink. “What?! NOOO! That’s not-! AAAAHH! DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! STOOOP!” Dib roars in embarrassment as Keef looks at him with a wide eyed Lenny face. Dib shakes even more and bursts out, “BULLSHIT! Being jealous?... HOW?! I hate Zim! I bet he’ll have to BUILD himself a girlfriend. Besides… GIRLS are supposed to feel special and beautiful… They are girls… Men dance with women… being jealous because I can’t dance with him is ridiculous…” Keef’s eyebrows furrow as Dib continues, “D-dancing with someone boring like me… with a boy… is disgusting…” Dib starts to hiccup and tears start to run down his cheeks as he seems to talk more towards himself than Keef. “and… i’m his enemy… a “crazy”, boring boy… i can’t get attention like girls. no… i’m not a princess… i’m not… why should i feel jealous? i… i can’t watch him dance with a girl… i hate them!” Keef’s eyes widened his hand covering his mouth, “Oh sweet lord… Dib…” Keef rushes to hold Dib before he collapses. “Dib, no, no… Don’t say that! Don’t cry, Dib! Come here! It’s okay!”  
______________  
Keef and Dib sit on Keef’s bed in his room. Keef rubs Dibs back asking, “Dib… Do you feel better? Do you want to go home?” Dib continues looking down on Keef’s lime green carpet saying, “Keef… I was just making a small tantrum. It’s not a big deal… I can go call Gaz for you and ask about what she’s doing…” “Are you sure?” Asked Keef when he noticed Dib was avoiding eye contact. Keef reaches for Dib’s shoulder, “Hey…” Keef touches Dib’s shoulder and asks, “I was wondering…

Have you ever wanted to be a woman instead?”

Dib chokes on his breath at the sudden question. Dib jumps off the bed and stands up shouting, “W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?! THAT’S RIDICULOUS! H-HOW CAN YOU THINK LIKE THAT?!!! B-BE A WOMAN?! BULLSHIT!!” Keef jumps slightly with furrowed eyebrows. “No? Then… What pisses you off that much?” Dib froze with wide eyes and stumbled through his words, “A-Ah… I-i… tha-...u-uuh…” Dib sighs and decides to confess. “...It’s illogic to desire something like that… And not accept the reality. It’s not smart to think that… I’m not a child anymore, Keef.” Keef has a worried look on his face at Dib’s sad, heartbroken look. “I’m Dib Membrane… And I’m a man. I’m born as one and will die being one. This is what nature chose for me… I should be thankful.”

“I thought about it a few times, and I don’t think that will change who I am. I’m still Dib, but many won’t think that… remembering history. Being a man doesn’t piss me off at all. I’m ok with being one… All the time I repeat to myself, accept who you are, life wants you to be a man, you can’t change that… Being a man is cool, why should you complain about it? You should be grateful… Men have more opportunities. They don’t have to worry as much as women do…”

Dib’s mind slips to the memories of men crowding Jessica back in highschool with flirts, gifts, and verbal affection; Jessica taking it all with a smile. “But, even if I repeat that to myself all the time… I can’t stop thinking about it… I can’t rest peacefully. No matter how much I try, I’m not normal… I’m not a normal guy… Because the feelings that I have… are abnormal. Most men don’t feel like it. Men do their best to impress women… And women enjoy the attention. They can spend hours in front of the mirror using makeup and feeling beautiful… They can be vain and it’s totally fine, because that’s normal between girls.”

“But… I can’t do that. I can’t think about it or even imagine something like that… I’m not allowed. Issn’t manly to desire this… is for FAGS, only FAGS wish this. But unfortunately, I’m a fag… sounds horrible, but that’s what they call us… They can’t know that I’m one of them. Or that I prefer boys… That’s gross. So, that’s it… I have to stop thinking and feeling like this… For my own good. Thanks for listening to me, even if you didn’t have to. I’m grateful that you are worried about me. You probably think I’m gross, and I don’t blame you. If you don’t want to talk to me or see me ever again, it’s okay… Just don’t tell my family about this.”

“But, to be honest… I envy Gaz. I ENVY WOMEN SO MUCH… I HATE THEM!!!” Keef felt his heart shatter as he looked at Dib’s heart broken face. His eyebrows furrowed with a finger on his chin in thought. “...Hey Dib… I can’t hate you. I can see you are really curious. You know… if you’re curious to know how it feels being a woman. It isn’t wrong to feel curious. Maybe you can’t be a girl but… I can’t help you feel like one!” Dib jolts at the suggestion and turns to Keef with an upset look on his face. “Geez… What the hell are you-?” Dib’s heart jolts the moment Keef towers over him with a mischievously horrifying look on his face.

Every one of Keef maids and butlers looked upon Keef’s room in horror as Dib screamed, “WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU-... STOP! PLEASE NOOO!” Them all thinking Dib’s refusal of going to the ball caused his life.

Keef inserted blush on Dib’s cheeks shouting, “Don’t move, stupid! Just a little bit…” Keef finally backed up and took one final look… “*Gasp* AAAH!! FINALLY! I never thought this would be that easy! You. Are. My Masterpiece!!!” Keef’s eyes sparkle as he looks at the makeover he gave Dib. “The perfect pair of shoes that fit your little feet. The dress I designed when I was just a teen… I thought it was too tight, but it fits you PERFECTLY!!! And a bun-style wig~...” Keef swayed in awe at Dib’s new look. “DIB! THIS IS UNREAL! YOU REALLY HAVE CHANGED!!!”

Dib wore black high heels with a bow in the front of her ankles. He had an off-shoulder, long sleeved blue dress with black lace and white trim. He had white see-through gloves that reached her elbows and a white bow on his black bun-styled wig. He wore blue eyeshadow, black mascara, and light pink blush. Dib was shocked when he looked at the body-length mirror, impressed by Keef’s quickly gained talent on cosmetics. Keef hands clasped together and said, “YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL, GORGEOUS, SO CUUUUTTTEE!!! I’M SO SURPRISED! I ENVY YOU!” Keef squealed and exclaimed, “GYAAAHHH!!! YOU LOOK SO CUTE! LET’S CELEBRATE!! LET’S HAVE A TEA PARTY!!!” Dib’s heart jolts as he thought to himself,

“Oh god… what the hell am I doing?”


	4. Beautiful

Birds chirped on the trees of the garden as Keef sipped his chamomile tea. Keef sighs in relaxation as he says, “It’s been a while since I’ve enjoyed a good cup of tea… I really needed it!” Keef rests his hands on his chin and asks, “So, how are you feeling? Isn’t this nice? It’s your first tea party! Isn’t this exciting?” Dib was sweating like hell, to the point he was surprised his makeup stayed intact. Dib was shaking like it was suddenly winter again, stuttering as he mumbled, “U-ugh… I don’t know about this, K-Keef… I-I don’t feel very good. I feel… watched.” Dib looked around and his eyes laid on one of Keef’s new butlers. The butler pointed a finger-gun and winked at him saying, “Hey babe~” Dib raised his eyebrow and slowly wiggled his fingers at him as a hello. Dib says/asks, “Hello?” As he thinks, ‘Erm… Okay? He can be an exception…’

Dib looks at Keef and says, “Keef, I REALLY appreciate that you’re doing this for me, but this isn’t necessary! This r-really isn’t! I should go home…” Keef’s other butler tilts over Keef and says, “Wooah!!! What a beauty! Why didn’t you tell us about her, my lord? She’s beautiful!” Keef chuckled and muttered, “You said something?” Keef looks at his butler and asks, “Do you think she’s beautiful, Lenny?” Lenny pulled a charming face, “Yes, indeed she’s precious… But, she can’t be compared to you. Your charms burn with the intensity of a thousand suns, m’lord…” Keef looks with a disgusted poker face, “...Lenny… You have exactly 5 seconds to move the FUCK away. Are you listening?! THAT’S A DAMN ORDER!!!” Keef’s butler tries to lean in to kiss him, but Keef tries to push his face away. Keef constantly kicks his stomach, screeching, “ARE YOU DEAF?! I said… STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!” Keef started to beated the shit out of his butler. Dib sweat drops as he thought, ‘It burns with a thousand suns all right…’

There were voices beside Dib and he turned to his right. Dib’s breath hitches as he saw the other butlers looking at him with flirty faces and a few giving him a wink. Dib puffs the side of his cheek with a nervous smile. Dib grew a small smile and said with a fake girly voice, “But, what a nice servitude! You are all so sweet and cute! I feel so pleased and happy. I really appreciate you!” All the butlers went crazy for Dib’s cute giggle. Dib giggled again as they screamed, “I-it’s an honor!” & “Please call us!” He smiled and thought, ‘This is fun… REALLY fun!” The butlers smothered Dib with words and compliments.  
“Why haven’t you come to visit us before?!”  
“We never had such a beautiful visitor like you before!”  
“I bet she’s from the United Kingdom!”  
“Maybe the great great granddaughter of the Queen of England!”  
“She looks like a real princess!”

Dib’s eyes sparkled at the word “princess”.  
“Please, don’t doubt it and come to stay with us!”  
“We can even build a castle for you!”  
Dib’s heart fluttered until his smile started to grow genuinely ear-to-ear.  
“You are really beautiful!!!”

Keef smiles at Dib’s visible happiness and says, “Wow Dib! You’re clearly feeling different now. You don’t look nervous anymore. You really look happy! Are you starting to enjoy this?” Dib pretty much forgot about the knocked-out, beaten up butler behind Keef. Dib blushed and whispered, “E-eh? N-no! That isn’t…” Keef grinned and insisted, “C’mon, Dib… Don’t be so modest. I noticed that you are happy.” Dib smiled with a blush and said, “W-well… I HAVE to admit… I DO feel happy. I feel alright now. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. I think… I can handle a little more…”

Just a little more...


End file.
